choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Raife Highmore
''' , a character in The Elementalists series, is first mentioned in Chapter 4, in the book Magickal Crimes of the Twenty-First Century from the library in Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks. He is first seen in Chapter 10 and Your Character is able to identify him if you read the aforementioned book. Appearance He has long white hair and a long beard as well. He appears to be wearing a red cape with some gold in it that is connected by three pins with the sun att, moon and what appears to be the blood att symbols. His smile is described in Chapter 11 as being threatening and slightly mad. Personality Your character learns from Beckett Harrington that a while back, Raife went kind of crazy, experimenting on children and all kinds of horrible stuff. The book says that Highmore's actions during the time are considered the main catalyst for the banning of Blood magick in the Americas. It continues onto saying that, his reign of terror created an international panic, though no crimes outside of the United States were ever found to have been his doing. To this day, no one has ever discovered the reason behind Highmore's killing spree... While a small few believe Highmore was chasing the secret to the Refractionary energy of old Attuned lore. He was also known as The Dread. For all the years he was pursued, he only killed kids. Nowadays, he has been used as a boogeyman of sort to scare kids into eating their peas and behave if they don't want The Dread to come for them. The last page Your Character reads states that there on the page is a photo of a man in his mid-fifties, with a wild bushy beard and murderous eyes rimmed with dark circles. It is description that allows Your Character to identifying him in the Mirror Dimension in his first physical appearance in Chapter 10. A premium scene in Chapter 11 shows that he is working on a device that will help him acheive his goals. It is also mentioned by Atlas that during his crime spree, all of his victims were not just kids, but more specifically hundreds of twins. All in search for Your Character and Atlas; not resting until both of you were dead. Relationships Your Character Atlas In Chapter 11, Atlas states that Raife has been trying to catch her/him for years. If Your Character plays as Atlas, when describing Raife's sinister smile, it is said that it makes a shiver run down his spine. Gallery Raife Highmore.jpg Information on Blood Magick & Raife Highmore BloodAttsinfoPartI.png|Blood Atts Info Part I BloodAtttsinfoPartII.png|Blood Atts Info Part II BloodAttsPartIII.png|Blood Atts Info Part III BloodAttsPartIV.png|Blood Atts Info Part IV BloodAttsinfoPartV.png|Blood Atts Info Part V BloodAttsInfoPartVI.png|Blood Atts Info Part VI MoreinfoonBloodAttsch7.png|Blood Atts info Part VII GettingonInfoonTheDreadwithBeckett.png|Getting into secret area of Library w/ Beckett TheDreadPartI.png|The Dread Info Part I TheDreadinfoPartII.png|The Dread Info Part II TheDreadPartIII.png|The Dread Info Part III TheDreadInfoPartIV.png|The Dread Info Part IV MagickalCrimewofthe21stCenturybook.png|Magickal Crimes of the 21st Century Book TheDreadinfoPartV.png|The Dread Info Part V TheDreadPartVI.png|The Dread Info Part VI TheDreadinfoPartVII.png|The Dread Info Part VII TheDreadinfoPartVIII.png|The Dread Info Part VIII TheDreadinfoPartIX.png|The Dread Info Part IX PG.394onTEandreferencetoHarryPotter.png|Missing Page 394 Trivia * He bears a resemblance to infamous Russian mystic and self-proclaimed holy man Rasputin who befriended the family of Tsar Nicholas II, the last monarch of Russia, and gained considerable influence in late imperial Russia. * He also seems to be inspired by [https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_Riddle Lord Voldermort], the big bad in the Harry Potter film and book series. * His crimes include mass murder and practicing Blood Magick. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Big Bads